No
by veintisiete
Summary: Si Rosalie no tiene nada en contra de Bella, ¿por qué ha votado que no? La historia de Rosalie Hale .


**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer es la autora de todo. Yo sólo sé perder el tiempo y desgastar las teclas de mi ordenador.

**Summary:**Rosalie tiene un motivo para votar que no.

**Editado el 29/10/10**

**No**

Coronas. Cientos de coronas hechas con flores diferentes cada día que acaban encima de su cabecita de princesa. Margaritas, rosas, amapolas que llenan todo de colores y le hacen sonreír cuando le hacen cosquillas en la frente. Coronas de ilusión e inocencia que trae una primavera recién florecida en donde antes sólo había hielo y tierra.

Espejos. Espejos en los que se refleja y admira cada día mientras se arregla. Los elogios de su madre le retumban en los oídos y no hay varón en el condado que no la halague con cumplidos que a veces no son apropiados para una dama de dieciséis años. Pasea del brazo de su padre entre jóvenes y viejos, banqueros de un próspero futuro en el que ella será la reina y todos los demás los invitados a un baile lleno de dinero, belleza y vanidad.

Rosalie no tiene muchas amigas que aguanten a alguien que sólo se quiere a sí mismo y a aquellos que incentivan un ego acostumbrado a las palmaditas en la espalda. Vera Hilton es una de las pocas que ha conseguido ver a la verdadera Rosalie Hale. Va con ella a las fiestas, hablan de los vestidos que se han puesto de moda, de los chicos más guapos de la ciudad. La verdad es que Vera está enamorada, aunque no se lo ha contado. Rosalie lo nota cuando enrojece al hablar con Henry, cuando le tiemblan las manos al saludarle, cuando tiene esa sonrisa tonta que sólo se les pone a las enamoradas.

Rosalie no sabe lo que es el amor pero tiene claro lo que quiere conseguir de él. Una casa con jardín, sirvientas y regalos caros. Quiere un marido con el que poder salir a la calle con la barbilla bien alta. Rosalie lo quiere todo, pero todo lo que quiere está hueco, vacío, roto.

Vera no tarda mucho en casarse y tener un hijo. Tienen dieciocho años y Rose piensa que ha ido demasiado rápido. Es un niño de pelo negro rizado y risita adorable, al que le ha cogido cariño muy pronto. A veces Rosalie se enfada con ella porque ya no le hace tanto caso como antes, pero acaba por entender que está celosa de su mejor amiga y su orgullo se infla como un globo en su pecho. Ella también quiere una casa. Un marido que le dé un beso antes de irse a trabajar y que la quiera y adore.

Rosalie también tiene novio, ahora. Se llama Royce. y es el hijo del dueño del banco donde trabaja su padre. Desde que son novios le ha mandado un ramo de rosas todas las noches y ahora la joven huele a ésa flor desde que se acuesta hasta que se levanta. Van a fiestas de la alta sociedad, pasean por los sitios más famosos de la ciudad y sus regalos son los más caros que le han hecho nunca. La verdad es que Rosalie duda mucho que Henry pueda regalarle cosas así a Vera, por lo que ya no está celosa de ella. Dentro de poco tendrá muchos niños rubios con los ojos azules que la harán más importante y tendrá una casa con muchas sirvientas y una cocina moderna en donde se harán los mejores guisos del condado.

Cuatro meses después, Royce le propone matrimonio.

Queda una semana para la boda.

Todo el mundo habla de ello y Rosalie no podría estar más orgullosa de sí misma. Un día decide ir a visitar a Vera y contárselo. Pasan la tarde riendo y jugando con el pequeño de su amiga, que ya da camina poco a poco y es todo risas y hoyuelos. Antes de irse, Vera le arranca la promesa de volver al día siguiente para ultimar los detalles de la ceremonia y Rosalie se despide de ella y de su marido en el porche de su casa. Antes de irse, la rubia ve a Henry abrazar a Vera por la cintura y darle un beso en la mejilla cuando cree que ya no les ve.

No deja de pensar en ello durante el camino de vuelva a casa porque Royce nunca la ha besado así, tan dulce y cariñoso. No tarda en desecharlo todo al recordar que Royce es su príncipe y que ella algún día será la reina. Hace frío y se abraza a sí misma, pensando que ya es un poco tarde y que no debería preocupar así a sus padres.

Nota que alguien la sigue no mucho después. Los pasos son lentos, pesados, como si su perseguidor no se esmerase en no ser descubierto. Decide girarse y enfrentarse al hombre cuando, sorprendida, se da cuenta de que sólo es Royce. Suspira de alivio y sonríe, acercándose a él.

El bofetón que recibe hace que todo suspiro de alivio que pudiera soltar se extinga en su boca.

La primera vez que Rosalie se mira al espejo después de su transformación parpadea, incrédula. Se toca la cara y nota la piel más tersa, fuerte. Es tan estúpida que se siente mejor cuando entiende que si antes era hermosa ahora es brutalmente atractiva. La segunda vez que ve su reflejo es en los cristales de la cámara acorazada donde Roy se esconde. Su copia en el cristal le sonríe, sosteniendo una cuerda con la que ahorca a Royce.

Por eso, a pesar de que Bella ha salvado a Edward, Rosalie vota en contra de su transformación.

_Escrito como respuesta al reto de __**neyade**__. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Sobre todo a los que os tomáis la molestia de dejar un RR._


End file.
